For You
by Hells-angel8
Summary: Duo wants to go to a new club that has recently opened up and Heero decides to come along, and it's a good thing he does. songfic


Title: For You

Author: Hells-angel8

Pairing: 1x2x1 (note: the guys are in their twenties)

Rating: R

Category: Song fic

Anime Fandom: Gundam Wing

Song: 'Unchained Melody' by Sara McLaughlin

Summary: Duo wants to go to a new club that has opened up and Heero goes along and it's a good thing he does...

Disclaimer: Don't own the GW boys or anything that has to do with Gundam Wing, nor do I own the lyrics used in this fic.

Archive: 1x2ML, GWsafehouse, hellfireangel LJ

Betas: Kat and Seraphim Grace (Thank you so much!)

Warnings: Sap, romance, citrus implied, club fic/song fic/hurt/comfort

A/N: Scott is my character, created for the purpose of this fic only. And yes, I'm obsessed with clubbing. I enjoy it myself, which is probably why most of the fics are set in a club. grin

xxx indicate a break or pause_, italics_ indicate thoughts or lyrics

xxxxxxxxx

"Heero, come on it isn't that bad. I wanted to go since it opened up and you agreed to go with me." Duo urged me to follow him out of our apartment. He somehow managed to make me agree to go to the new club with him using that amazing talent he has of persuasion.

It was supposedly the newest rave and Duo had wanted to go for months while it was being remodeled. The club opened two weeks ago and the line was always two blocks down the street every time we drove by. The bouncers to the place were spread all over the place and I could see why. People were standing everywhere.

"Duo, we have to get our mission reports finished or Une will kill us. They were supposed to be handed in today."

"I know, but I can't focus on it and besides, I'm already half way done with mine. I'll finish it when we get home. You know you want to go. Or at least you can come and ogle me while I dance." He leered at me swaying his hips erotically.

In all actuality, I didn't mind clubbing. Sure it was noisy and the people were packed so tight together you could hardly breath at times, but every once in a while I liked that kind of setting. Not all the time, but on a rare occasion.

"Why do you want to go tonight?"

"Because." Duo said, expecting that to be a good enough answer. Not happening.

"Because why?" I refused to play games like this. He had to tell me or he could go by himself.

"There's free food tonight and the owner is going to make some kind of announcement publicly. I don't want to miss it."

"You can read about it in the paper." I replied and turned back to my mission report.

"Heeeeerrrrrroooooooooo! I don't want to read it in the paper. I want to hear it for myself." He must have noticed I wasn't paying attention and came over and straddled my lap. "How about I make you a deal?" I raised my eyebrow at this. "We go get ready, go to the club for two or three hours, and then come home and do the evil mission reports."

"Why can't we finish them first and then go?"

"You mean it?" His eyes widen and that manic grin of his appeared. I sighed.

"Yes. I'll go for as long as you want if you finish it right now, but that's it. Is it a deal?"

"Yes. Oh thank you thank you, Heero!" I got a big sloppy kiss for it and a small lap dance before he bounced out of my lap and over to his own laptop. His fingers rapidly hitting the keys as he hurried to get finished. Somehow, since I was in such a dazed mindset, I managed to complete and send my mission report before him and went to take a shower.

As I stood underneath the warm spray, I couldn't help but smirk. I managed to motivate Duo to finish his work, which pleased me and we were going to the club, so it would make him happy. It was a nice balance, one that I always tried to achieve whenever we didn't agree on something. I started to wash my hair when I felt a cool breeze enter the shower and a pair of gentle hands begin to massage my scalp.

"Did you finish your report?"

"Mm hm." I let the talented fingers run through my hair and work the shampoo through the strands. "Let me do this for you."

"Do you want to?"

"Of course, I always want to do it." Those slippery fingers trailed down my body and gripped a part of me that just started to awaken at his words. Fingers caressed lightly along my chest as the other hand stroked my most intimate feature slowly. "Can I play with it a little?"

"Go right ahead."

xxxx

After much washing, on both of our parts- among other things-, we finished and dried off. Duo picked out my clothes since I had no idea what to wear and he modelled his clothes for me. I wanted him to look hot, but not available, so I let him wear his dark purple sleeveless turtleneck and a pair of tight black jeans. My shirt was sleeveless too, but it was a button down top and Duo unbuttoned the bottom ones so my belly was revealed.

"Hot, sexy, delicious and all mine." He said seductively in my ear and nibbled on the lobe. I groaned at the sensation and wrapped him up in my arms.

"We could just stay home the rest of the night and have our own private party." I suggested. It snapped Duo back into his clubbing mode and he quickly shook his head and led me out the door.

"I'm driving!" He called and ran down the stairs leaving me to catch up.

After a short drive he parked the car, in an overnight lot and we started walking up the street. It was just like I thought. The entrance to the club's line went all the way down the street. Duo and I stood at the end of the line and waited. The bouncers passed us a few times and each time I caught the guys staring at Duo.

"It's a little cold out here." He whined and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"You're the one who wanted to come." I gathered him closer to me and held him against my chest and briskly rubbed up and down his arms. He put his head against my chest and leaned into me. I didn't mind the closeness he wanted to show at all. If we were at the office it was one thing. There wasn't any time to be romantic while we worked and if the other agents caught us we would be in trouble for neglecting our duties, and fraternitzing in public.

It wasn't that Preventers made everyone who was a couple split up and take someone else as their partner, sometimes it worked. Zechs and Wufei were still partners, but I think it worked out well because they were only romantic in private. Wufei refused to take another partner and wouldn't let his romantic side show at the office because it might show some form of weakness, and he would have none of that.

Duo knew what he could get away with and what he couldn't when we worked and more than made up for it at home. He was as cuddly as a puppy at times and made sure to wrap himself around me whenever he could. Now was no exception.

"Hey you two," I looked up and saw one of the bouncers come towards us. "Wanna get into the club?" I nodded, Duo still against me but he looked at the guy as well. "Follow me." Duo loosened his hold on me and followed the guy, but snagged my hand in a firm grip as he led the way.

We offered the ten dollar cover charge, but the guy shook his head and stamped our wrists with a glow-in-the-dark lightning bolt stamp. Duo was in the lead and we walked right onto the dance floor. Music throbbed all around us and Duo started swaying to the beat and turned around to face me. I took both his hands in mine and started to dance with him to the beat. The song soon ended and a slow one came on and Duo closed the distance between us.

He rocked his hips against mine and wrapped his arms on my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and slowly rocked us to the beat. Duo sighed against my neck and kissed the skin sending tingles all over my body.

"Enjoying yourself tonight?" I asked.

"Very much so, I wish we could always do this." He snuggled into me more and tightened his grip on me.

"But that would make it less enjoyable if we did." I argued softly. "It's rare that we get to go out like this, which makes times like these when we do go out all the more precious."

"You're such a romantic Heero, and you don't even realize it." He snickered.

"I'm only a romantic for you, Duo." I kissed his forehead then rested my cheek on top of his head lightly.

We danced to a few more songs until we were both dizzy and claimed a table. There was a spread of sandwiches and finger foods laid out on a table by the bar. We both took a plate and took what we wanted and returned to the table. I ordered two Smirnoff for us from the bar and sipped at mine while nibbling on the food and watching the other people on the dance floor. When I turned back to look at Duo he claimed my lips with a chaste kiss.

"What was that for?" I asked when I could breathe again. Duo shrugged.

"Thanks for coming with me. I wouldn't have this much fun if I came here by myself."

"Of course you would have. Anyone would be willing to dance with you."

"Oh really? Well nobody tried to cut in while we were dancing out there as I recall. Although, with one look from you, it probably scared them off. That or made them reconsider their offer." Duo laughed and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I don't scowl all the time." I pointed out.

"True, but still... I think you intimidate most people without meaning to Heero."

"Maybe."

"Well, most of the time." Duo reasoned and grinned at me before returning to his drinking and some chicken fingers he picked up.

"Excuse me?" My head turned to look at the tall red-head was standing next to our table. "I hope you don't mind me saying, but you danced wonderfully out there." The guy was addressing Duo - Duo briefly glanced at me and smiled a bit.

"I'm only as good as my partner." He stated and turned back to look down at his drink.

"Is that so? Well, I was wondering if I could have a dance any way. My name is Scott, by the way." He offered Duo his hand and Duo shook it briefly.

"I'm Duo and this is my boyfriend, Heero."

"Nice to meet you." The man smiled at me but didn't offer me his hand and immediately turned back to Duo. I couldn't help but feel a twitch of anger at that. Duo remained pleasant to him, but declined his offer to dance with him.

"I'm sorry, but I'd rather dance with my boyfriend."

"I see, maybe some other time then." He took Duo's hand and kissed it, then calmly walked away. I caught the wink he focused at Duo though. I watched him go and Duo wiped his hand against his jeans. He stood up and crawled onto my lap and hugged me tight.

"Heero, I want to go now."

"All right." I picked him up then set him on his feet while I got up. I took one of his hands and lead him to the exit only to get blocked in by one of the bouncers. "What's the problem?"

"I'm sorry, but you can't leave just yet. The owner is about to make a statement. You can leave afterwards." He told us, and I tugged Duo towards me.

"You wanted to see the owner, is it okay if we wait a bit longer?" He nodded and we went to stand by the back wall. The club music slowly died down and the dancers all turned towards the stage where a figure stood. I spot light travelled over the crowd then illuminated the figure in its intensity.

"The owner is him?" Duo asked in disbelief, his eyes wide. "I dismissed the owner to a dance?"

"Seems that way." I muttered. There was something about the guy I didn't like, besides the fact that he tried to sway Duo to dance with him.

"Ladies and gentleman, I welcome you to my club. As all of you know we have been open every night this week and have rocked the housed with trance and techno beats blasting and now I would like to dance with one of the guests this evening and I know just who I want to dance with." The man looked out and the spotlight moved until it was on us. "Duo, will you please join me in a dance?"

"I-"

"Come up to the front of the room, Duo or I will come to get you?" Scott spoke and jumped off the stage.

"Heero? Do you care?" He whispered to me still holding my hand.

"It's up to you. We can leave right after."

"Okay, be right back." He kissed my cheek and headed towards Scott.

Scott took his hand and then started to dance as the music started up. Duo followed in and I watched with a keen eye at how they danced. Duo was holding back and every time Scott would come forward to touch him more, Duo would back away. They danced like this for a while until Scott spun Duo and pulled him tight against his chest and grounded his pelvis into Duo's ass. I saw Duo freeze for a moment and Scott whispered something in his ear. People cheered around me, but they didn't see what I did.

Duo stood still as Scott caressed his body and thrust against him. The song was fast paced and then I caught the next movement that I shouldn't have ever had to see. He was thrusting against Duo and for a brief moment Duo's look was simply terror followed by disgust. He whipped around and smacked Scott right across the face. Scott's face went from disbelief to anger in a split second and I quickly walked over and grabbed Scott's hand before he could do anything else to Duo.

"I believe the dance is over." I said, my voice firm and cold. "Duo is coming with me now." Duo quickly moved behind me out of the way.

"I'm not finished with him yet. The dance isn't over, besides he was having fun, weren't you? You wanted it." The man sneered. Duo looked away and closed his eyes breathing heavily.

"No, he wasn't and if you don't want your club shut down I suggest you back off."

"Who do you think you are to threaten me? I own this club and everything that goes on in it. What can you do to stop me from having him, hmm?"

"I can have you arrested for molesting and assaulting and Preventers agent for starters." He looked at me in disbelief for a moment then looked at me a little bit closer and found out I wasn't joking.

"Fine then, take your pretty slut home. There are dozens more like him here." He said and walked away. It took all my willpower not to go after him and make him regret his words. Instead, I gritted my teeth together and lead Duo out the door. The bouncer let us pass, no questions asked.

Duo handed me the keys when we got to the car. "You drive." I took them and waited for Duo to get in and buckle up. He did and I quickly drove us home. I parked the car in our spot and waited for a bit, but Duo didn't move. I got out of the car and went to his side and opened the door and unbuckled him.

"You know, Scott was right about one thing." Duo whipped his head around to look at me. He stared at me with wide, hurt eyes. "You do dance wonderfully." Duo's lips twitched a bit at that and I smiled gently at him.

"Was he right about the other things? I wanted it?" He asked. I knew the impact of those words had hit him hard.

"No, he was wrong about that. You didn't want what he was doing to you. If I was doing it, you would've enjoyed it."

"Yeah, I would have. Why did I ever dance with that creep?"

"Because you thought he was someone you wanted to know and he was paying attention to you."

"So were you. I had a great time until he came along and ruined it!" He shouted bitterly and waved his hands around. "He even called me a slut Heero! Is that what I am?"

"No."

"How do you know?" He asked eyes pleading with me.

"Because I love you, and you love me and everything we do together is done out of love, not lust. Come on, it's cold out here." I took his hand and lead him up to the apartment. He was still sullen and I had to rectify that.

I lead him over to the couch and sat him down. "Don't get up." I kissed his lips lightly before heading to our stereo system and went through our CD's and picked the best one. I put it in and pressed play. "Dance with me?" I offered him my hand and he took it after a second of hesitation. Just in time as the music started to play.

_Oh my love, My darlin'_

_I hunger for your touch_

_A long long time_

_xxx_

_Time goes by, so slowly_

_And time can do so much_

_Are you still mine?_

_xxx_

_I need your love_

_I need your love_

_God speed your love_

_To me_

Duo looked up at me in surprise, but I gathered him close to me and held him tenderly as the song played its gentle melody.

_Lonely river flow, to the sea, to the sea,_

_Lonely river flow to the sea_

_Lonely river sigh, wait for me, wait for me_

_I'll be coming home _

_Wait for me_

Duo laid his head on my shoulder and closed his eyes. We slowly swayed in a gentle motion of a circle. We kept turning slowly with the peaceful rhythm of the music. Softly, I began to sing the lyrics with the singer as I sang them to Duo.

_Time goes by so slowly _

_And time can do so much _

_Are you still mine?_

_xxx_

_I need your love_

_God speed your love _

_God speed your love_

_To me_

_xxx_

_I need your love_

_I need your love_

_God speed your love_

_To me_

I claimed his lips in a gentle kiss as the song ended. As I pulled away, I noticed tears escaping his eyes and I gently brushed them away. "You're crying."

"Because that was beautiful Heero. Thank you." He whispered and wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me tight. I rocked him in my arms as the CD continued to play and we kept dancing to a gentle rhythm until all of his tears were shed and he was about to fall asleep on his feet.

I slowly gathered my precious burden in my arms and carried him into the bedroom, undressed him, placed him in under the sheets and tucked him in. The stereo was still playing softly in the living room so I shut it off and made sure the door was locked before shutting off the lights and undressing myself and crawling in beside Duo. He instantly reached out for me and wrapped me in his arms.

Duo nuzzled my chest with his cheek as he settled himself and I wrapped him in my embrace, protecting him from any dreams that might surface in the night. He slept soundly through the night as far as I could tell, since I woke up almost every hour. It made me smile to see how innocent he looked in his sleep. I must have finally drifted off near morning, because Duo woke me up when he moved to get out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to empty my bladder. Why else would I get out of bed? It's still too early." He said as he wandered off to the bathroom only to appear a short while later. "I thought you would go back to sleep, Mr. Romantic."

"How am I supposed to sleep when you're not in here with me?" I retorted. He chuckled at my tone and climbed back in bed only to crawl up on top of me.

"Well, we're both awake, so what do you want to do?" He asked, leaning down to touch my forehead with his.

"Talk to you."

"About what?"

"Last night." He sighed and looked away for a minute, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't think any less of you Duo. The guy was a creep." He shook his head.

"It's not just that. He felt me up and I froze. I froze Heero - me, a trained Preventer agent, froze when a guy molested me and I didn't stop it. I could have, but I didn't. Why?"

"He took you by surprise. It wasn't your fault. You were blinded for a moment of indecision, but as I recall, you got away from him when he was humping you."

"That's because only you can do that and I know the difference. You would never come up and do that to me unless I knew it was you."

"I know. But I never do that sort of thing unless we're right where we are now."

"In bed?"

"No, at home with each other. No one else can love you the way I do, even if they tried. Everything I have ever done, I have done for you and no one else. You're my true love."

"Even if I'm insatiable?" I laughed.

"I can't have you any other way. If you stopped, I wouldn't know if it was you." He laughed and lay down on top of me. Laying his head over my heart and listening to it beat only for him. "So can we put happened behind us?"

"Yeah, we can, as long as you stay my one and only dancing partner."

"Of course, I will. Besides, there's plenty of clubs around here, to lose just one doesn't mean anything and no one will be able to withstand my glare at them if they try to steal you away."

"Thank goodness for that." Duo grinned and stroked my hair out of my eyes.

"So... how about a dance?"

"Now?" Duo stared at me like I had lost my mind.

"Of course, I heard that the horizontal tango is the best rave there is." I offered wiggling my eyebrows suggestively.

"I'd be an idiot to pass up such an opportunity." He laughed and stole a kiss. I kissed him back, slow and sweet.

"You are an idiot. You're just my idiot." I flipped him over on his back and grinded my hips against his. "My lover." I kissed his neck. "My only heart and soul mate." I kissed his chest that held his heart beneath his warm flesh. "Forever and always, I swear to you."

Duo looked up at me with passion in his eyes and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "You're all those things to me and more, my love - forever and always. Now, how about that dance?" He rocked against me.

"I'd thought you'd never ask."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The End.

Please Review!


End file.
